Si puediera ser tu Héroe
by GinnyWeasley Lachi
Summary: Nos encontramos en la batalla final. Ron ve que Lord Voldemort va a atacar a su amor, Hermione... ¿Qué hará él y qué pasará después? Songfic de la canción Héroe de Enrique Iglesias


_Fan fic tipo song fic R/Hr. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Row.. y... la canción a Enrique Iglesias "Héroe" ) Espero que os guste )_

_Quiero ser tu héroe  
Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frío tu piel  
a quemar que se yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después._

Se nota el entorno tenso. Todos con cara de preocupación alrededor. Miro a Hermione que habla junto con Ginny y Thonks. Harry a mi izquierda se tapa la cara con las manos en un movimiento de desesperación. La Gran Batalla se acerca a paso agigantado. Los miembros adultos de la Orden del Fénix han creado una trampa a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. El encuentro que está a punto de suceder será el definitivo. Se decidirá todo. La cara buena contra la cara mala se cruzarán.

-¡Rápido¡Todo el mundo a aparecerse en el Valle de Godric¡Todos a sus puestos, como quedamos! Acaban de llegar los primeros mortífagos al lugar.- Era el ex profesor Remus Lupin que acababa de llegar corriendo e iba de un lado a otro desesperado.-¡Los que no tienen permiso de aparecerse al traslador inmediatamente!

Mi hermana Ginny y una gran tropa de alumnos de nuestra edad que todavía no habían pasado el examen y de la edad de Ginny caminaron hacia la lata y desaparecieron. Este es mi momento… Aparezco en el Valle de Godric. Mis amigos están en sus puestos, todavía siguen apareciendo brujos de todos los países con un "crack". Voy donde Harry y Hermione que se encuentran en la cabeza de toda la gente luchando ya contra los mortífagos.

-¡Protego!-Gritaba Hermione y luego contraatacando. El mortífago sale volando chocando contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

A lo lejos un mortífago perseguido por una bandada de murciélagos corre desorientado chocando contra otro haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Grito a un que estaba a punto de atacar desarmándolo.- ¡Inmobulus!

Una niebla oscura cubre el lugar. Las sombras lo inundan todo, no se ve nada a dos pasos, todos nos encontramos desorientados. Nada más que se oye una risa escalofriante en el lugar todo vuelve a normalidad. Voldemort con junto a muchos dementores y algún gigante aparece. Harry camina hacia su destino. Lo veo mientras sigo luchando con cuanto mortífago se me cruza.

-Pensabais que no sabía que esto era una trampa… Pero estoy muy preparado. ¡Llevo esperando este momento mucho tiempo como para que un puñado de infelices me lo puedan estropear¡Nadie puede jugar conmigo, Potter!

-Pero has venido…-Dijo mi amigo con una cara desafiante que yo no había visto antes en su rostro, mientras que esa risa tan fría y vacía se vuelve a escuchar.

-Claro que he venido ¿No pensaría que te tendría miedo, no Potter? Eres tan crédulo como tu padre. Él pensó que me podría vencer cuando fui hasta tu casa… ¡y míralo donde está ahora!

-A mi padre no lo metas aquí, esto es entre nosotros dos. Donde mi padre falló, venceré yo… Yo… acabaré contigo.

-¡No tengas tanta prisa niño! Me divertiré antes.- A esto Harry no le responde, pero lo mira sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Esta va a ser tu última noche vivo, Voldemort. Vengaré a todos los que mataste.

-Eso nunca Potter.- Resuena de nuevo la voz y otro escalofrío recorre mi espalda, como es posible que tenga esa tranquilidad.- Me divertiré antes de verte morir… ¿Qué pasará si tu amiga… muere antes que tu…?- Apuntando a Hermione pronuncia un hechizo muy extraño.

-¡NOOOOO!-Grito desesperado mientras me abalanzo a Hermione empujándola.

De repente, un dolor horrible recorre todo mi cuerpo, es insoportable, miles de dagas recorren mi cuerpo. Mil veces peor que un crucio. Ni siquiera soy capaz de retorcerme de dolor.

-¡ROOOOON¡NOOO!- Miro la cara de desesperación de Hermione.

-Hermione…- Sonrío al verla, no le ha pasado nada. Pero el dolor es todavía insufrible.-No… te preocupes… me pondré bien…

-Ron... No… Por que, por que has hecho esto… me debió dar a mí, no a ti. Mi Ronnie no te quiero perder… no debiste hacer esto.- Me abrazas mientras las lágrimas inundan tu rostro tan bello como siempre.

-Jane, lo tuve que hacer, no quiero que te pase nada malo…. Porque… yo… te amo, desde que te vi… te amo…

-Ron…- No dices nada más, simplemente noto la humedad de tus lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-No quiero verte llorar, señorita.

-Yo… también te amo…

_Y si entonces  
temblaras por mí,  
y lloraras al verme sufrir.  
Ay, sin dudar, tu vida entera dar,  
como yo la doy por ti…  
_

En este momento tus labios rozan los míos. Me alegro tanto de tenerte a mi lado… aunque sea por tan corto tiempo… Estás junto a mí, ya nada importa. Puedo sentir tus labios quemando en los míos. Puedo notar como tiemblas, como lloras por mí. Se lo que es la felicidad, el gozo por la vida aunque mi cuerpo se debilita por momentos. Se oyen campanas de victoria, la victoria ha sido nuestra. Los pocos mortífagos que quedaban en buen estado se desaparecen. Pero nuestros labios siguen enlazados, nuestras almas en el momento relucen al son de los latidos de nuestros corazones.

-Ron… ha sido muy honrado…- Dice Harry interrumpiéndonos.- Lo siento por estropearos el momento, pero tenéis todo mi apoyo.

-Hermione… déjame hablar con Harry a solas un momento…

-No… no puedes hablar, tienes que reposar…

-Por favor… déjame hacerlo…

-Está bien… ¡Pero después te llevamos directo a la carpa!- Luego te alejas corriendo a abrazar a mi hermana Ginny.

-Harry… yo no voy a salir de esta…

-¡Ron¡Mejor cállate y descansa!

-¡No¡Escúchame!-Me intento levantar pero me caigo de dolor. Todavía noto algo que me carcome por dentro.- Yo se que no me queda mucho…

-Ron… no me puedes hacer esto… Hermione se morirá sin ti y… ¿Qué hará toda tu familia?

-¡HARRY! No es mi culpa… ya no me quedan muchas fuerzas… Escúchame… Harry, haz feliz a mi hermana, cuida de Hermione y mi familia…. Pero sobretodo disfruta de tu vida junto con Ginny, de la gloria y la victoria…

-Ron no… no me digas esto…

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe.  
Si pudiera ser tu dios.  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces,  
puede ser mi salvación…._

Noto como me abraza Harry, es como si fuera mi hermano de toda la vida. Mi hermano grande protector a veces, mi hermano pequeño e inocente otras veces. Voldemort no volverá a sus vidas, espero que al pasar de los años todos me perdonen por dejarlos…

-Poco a poco, con el paso de los años conseguiréis olvidarme… Solo seré el recuerdo de aquel chico inmaduro y tozudo que compartió sus siete años más felices de su vida. Que solo cuando vio la luz fue capaz de confesar su amor…

-Podrán ser muchos años más si luchas…

-Harry, compréndeme…

En este momento llega Ginny y me abrazo con un gran llanto. No creo que si tuviera otra hermana fuera mejor que ella.

-Ron…

-Ginny… mi hermana pequeña… te quiero…

-¡Ginny, por favor, busca a Mcgonagall!- Grita Harry entre desesperado e impotente, mientras Hermione nos mira a lo lejos con los ojos rojos ya.

-¡Hermione, ayúdame a buscar a Mcgonagall!

-¡Si!

Después de lo que a mi me parecieron horas con esos agudos dolores aun recorriendo cada milímetro de mi, lo que en verdad fueron siete minutos, llegaron las dos chicas con Mcgonagall y Pomfrey.

_Si supieras,  
la locura que llevo.  
Que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro.  
Y que mas da  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero  
_

Harry y Hermione le narran a Mcgonagall todo lo ocurrido y el conjuro, que nunca habían oído, que utilizó Voldemort.

-¡Colóquenlo en una camilla y llevarlo a carpa¡Rápido! El conjuro utilizado es uno de los peores.- La mirada de Mcgonagall estaba más preocupada que nunca.

Llegaron varias personas. Noté como me elevaba y terminaba por posarme en algo blando.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera del camino!-Grita Minerva mientras todos se apartan al paso de mi camilla. Pronto entramos todos a la carpa que está llena de personas, la mayoría en lo que parece un estado muy grave.

-Todos fuera.- Dice a Pomfrey a los que me acompañan.

-No… por favor… dejarme hablar con Hermione… quiero… hablar con ella…

Pomfrey tras unos instantes pensando asintió.

-Cinco minutos, Weasley. Luego el trabajo con usted va a ser muy duro para mi… y… me temo que muy doloroso para usted.

Nos dejaron a los a dos a solas, me dejaron junto a mi Hermione…

-Jane… lo único que me importa y te tiene que importar… es… que te quiero…- En este momento una fuerza que puede contra mi hace que cierre los ojos

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación_

A partir de entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Volví a abrir los ojos y el rostro de Hermione se veía desesperado.

-Ron… Ron por favor… abre los ojos… Ron por favor, ábrelo…

-¿Hermione?... Los tengo abiertos….

-Ron… por favor… despierta…

-¿Qué¿Qué me despierte¿¡Hermione?

-Ron…. ¡NOOOOOOOO!-Gritas mientras te tapas la cara con las manos.- No me dejes, no me dejes ahora…

Ahora entran todos asustados por los gritos de Hermione y cuando entran se quedan inmovilizados sin saber que hacer ni decir más que llorar. Me miran con cara de asustados. Está mi familia al completo, salvo Percy que fue tan orgulloso como para no querer saber nada más de nosotros aunque tuviéramos razón. Ginny abraza a mi madre como queriendo consolarla.

-¿No me oís?- Grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Noto que no siento el dolor punzante que me ahogaba. Me levanto y miro la escena… No… no puede ser…

-No… porque tuvo que ser mi hijito… No…- Mi madre ya no aguantaba y se abalanzó sobre… mi cuerpo…

-¡Mamá! No llores, estoy aquí. ¡Escuchadme! No puedo estar… ¡No puedo estarlo¡No todavía!

No quiero ver más esto… Salgo de la carpa improvisada. A mí alrededor todo es miseria, varios cuerpos inertes a un lado y otro. Un completo caos, lo que nos ha dejado Lord Voldemort.

-Ojalá sea tu héroe…

_Ahhh...  
Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez mas, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero_

Cuando pasaron unas horas, había pensado sobre muchos temas. Mejor será que vuelva donde están todos… alomejor puedo hacer algo. La escena que vuelvo a ver es penosa… Los rostros de todos están hinchados, rojos, odio sentirme tan culpable de esto… aunque prefiero que estén así por mí… que lo estuviéramos… por… Hermione…

Hermione está sola en una esquina sentada en el suelo. Sus manos tapan todo su rostro. Harry está sentado junto con Ginny abrazándola. Se abrazan y mientras se dan miradas de dolor no dicen nada, solo se miran en silencio.

-Hermione… si supieras lo mucho que te amo… eso es lo que importa… no quiero nada más que no seas tu… No podría haberte dejado morir porque sería muy cruel… aunque ahora he sido cruel yo contigo… por favor, perdóname…

Mi madre sigue abrazada a mi cuerpo, mientras, papá la intenta consolar. El resto de mis hermanos miran a nuestros padres sin palabras, sin voz, sin frases.

Me tengo que ir viendo esto… los quiero tanto, pero no se que puedo hacer…

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación_

En este momento aparece una luz muy intensa y oigo una voz de alguien que parece de una edad muy avanzada.

-Ronald, es tu hora…

-Por favor, darme una nueva oportunidad… dejadme volver con ellos, no los quiero dejar así…

-Ronald debes venirte con nosotros…

-Por favor… sea quien sea usted… por lo que más desee y quiera…

-Soy Merlín… pequeño.

En ese momento aparezco en Hogwarts. Esta es mi ideología de paraíso. Un señor con una barba blanca muy fina y larga con una túnica está a mi lado. Lo miro extrañado. Es…

-¿Eres…?

-Si, soy Merlín…

-Merlín…

-Si…

-Por favor no me haga marcharme… Hágalo por mi amor hacia Hermione y por mí. La necesito. Quiero disfrutar algo más de su amor…

-Ronald…

-Por favor…

_Quiero ser tu héroe.  
Si pudiera ser tu dios.  
Porque salvarte a ti mil veces,  
puede ser mi salvación.  
Puede ser mi salvación.  
Quiero ser tu héroe..._

Oigo el sonido de una palmada. "Plas". De repente todo se vuelve negro. Noto algo en mis labios, una sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento señorita…. Nos lo debemos llevar para que otros heridos ocupen su lugar.

Aun siento la sensación extraña recorrer mi rostro. Me doy cuenta de que todo está oscuro por que tengo los ojos cerrados y los abro.

-¡ROOOONNN¡Estás vivo¡Pensé que me moría…!- Dice Hermione mientras se lanza a abrazarme el cuello, dándome un pequeño tirón.

-¡Ay!

-¡RON!- Eran Ginny, Harry y toda mi familia que se levantaban de su sitios para correr donde mi.

-Hermione… te amo…- Me concedieron mi segunda oportunidad. Todo empezaría de cero, seríamos felices. Viviremos en un mundo sin Voldemort. Todo volverá a ser como antes pero diferente a la vez. Todo será especial, por que el amor siempre vence a la muerte.

&FIN&


End file.
